


I Hate When I Get Home And Many Newts Appears In Front Of Me

by Si_Cha



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个人的一天（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate When I Get Home And Many Newts Appears In Front Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自I Hate When Elevators Door Open Up And A Raptor Appears In Front Of Me (Dinogrind band)
> 
> 资料均来自维基百科和爬行天下

“Hermann，Hermann，我们今天休息一天吧。”  
“为什么？”Hermann一边问着，一边往食盒里添加了一些食物。  
“因为今天是你的生日！”Newton话语里的兴奋像是要溢出来一样。  
Hermann转过身看着Newton，想起今天的确是自己的生日。他不会费神去记自己的生日，至少在他看来这是一件浪费时间的事，在十岁之后，他就没有过过生日了，直到遇到Newton，而在那之后也一直有Newton帮他记着这个日子。“那我们干什么？”  
“去爬虫两栖交流会！”Newton的声音里充满了期待，他知道Hermann一定会答应的，重点就在于自己要花非多少的时间和精力来说服对方。“你应该也知道那个交流会的吧？”  
Hermann当然知道，他几天前就在网上查过这个活动。他对此是很感兴趣的，但是要跟那么多陌生人交流还是让他感到不太舒服。不过他的回答当然是，“不，我不知道，不过我可以陪你去。”  
“不是你陪我去，是我陪你去，”Newton赶紧说，“你才是过生日的那个人，而且我相信你对这个一定是非常感兴趣的。”  
Hermann是不会承认他对此感兴趣的，即使他对蛙类的喜爱非常明显，于是他转移了话题，“楼下的你都喂过没有？”  
“当然。”Newton给了Hermann一个大大的微笑。  
Hermann以前没有想过Newton会是这样细心的人，鉴于他平时的行为，但是他却把店里的宠物都照顾的很好，大概可以用对生物的喜爱来解释，至少他表面上是这么说的，还有做实验的结果，毕竟如果总是像他平时那样，大概早就不知道死在那个实验室里了，不过他心里还是非常相信Newton的“我愿意的时候我还是可以非常细心的”、“我可是一个非常温柔的人”这些理由的。

尽管六月的麻省温度不算高，但密集的人群和娇气的宠物们还是让主办方们打开了空调，虽然有些宠物并不需要。Hermann一打开门便感觉到一股冷气扑面而来，他打了一个寒颤，“这种天开什么空调。”  
“不是所有的人都像你那么怕冷。”Newton一边说着一边看着手中的指南。  
“也不是所有人都像你一样怕热。”Hermann用眼角看着旁边的矮个子男人。  
Newton出奇地没有反驳，而是继续看着手里的指南，Hermann则在旁边安静地站着。“我们先去蜥蜴区吧。”Newton抬起头来，发现对方正看着自己。  
Hermann回过神来，有一点脸红，但反驳一类的事似乎已经形成了条件反射，“既然今天是我生日那不是应该先去蛙区吗？”正好也使自己不那么尴尬。  
“既然今天是你生日不应该最后去那里吗？”Newton倒是丝毫不受影响，或者说看在对方生日的份上，决定不就这一点调戏他。  
Hermann思考了一下，答应了。与其把时间浪费在这上面，还不如去多看一会儿，不是任何情况下他们都可以把时间浪费在无意义的争执上的。  
Newton一走到那片区域就开始嚷着，“这简直就是天堂！”并不是说他从来没有去过置身于这种地方，只不过他每次看到这么多的蜥蜴的时候总是忍不住感叹。Hermann很想白他一眼，却忍不住同时笑了起来。  
“嘿，Hermann，你看那边的诺西贝！”Hermann顺着Newton指的方向看了过去，一只全身蓝色的变色龙正抓着树枝，站在上面转着自己的眼睛。“我一直都想养一只来着。”Newton一边说着一边朝那边跑了过去，Hermann叹了口气，慢慢地跟了过去。“噢！这真是太棒了！”Newton忍不住感叹，他转过头，看向Hermann的眼睛，“Hermann，我有没有跟你说过我非常想去马达加斯加，那里简直就是变色龙的天堂！”  
Hermann也盯着Newton的双眼，过了几秒后他答道，“你说过，很多遍。”  
“没关系，你可以听我再唠叨一遍。”Newton说完之后就开始像他说的一样唠叨，并且总是从这个物种上突然跑到另一个物种上，然后再突然转换回来。  
Hermann听着忍不住叹了口气，揉揉太阳穴，并且四处张望，终于他看到了一些大概可以吸引旁边这个喋喋不休的人的注意的东西。他拍了拍Newton的肩膀，Newton突然停了下来，转过头疑惑地看着他。“看那边。”  
Newton疑惑地看了过去，就在他看向Hermann所指的东西时，他的表情瞬间亮了起来，“太酷了！竟然可以看到澳洲伞蜥和魔蜥，说真的，我都不知道这边有人养这些。”Newton说完就要走过去，Hermann抓住了他的手臂。  
“我去那边休息一下。”Hermann竖起拇指向后指着一排椅子。  
Newton先是疑惑地看着他，然后突然反应过来，“噢，对不起，我忘了。”  
Hermann扬起嘴角，“没关系。”  
“可是今天是你生日我还这样拖着你到处跑也没有拖着你到处跑但是……”  
Hermann将手放在Newton的肩膀上，“真的没关系。”他笑着保证，“下午陪我一起看看就好了。”  
Newton看了一会Hermann，抱歉地笑着，道谢，然后走向了之前的目的地。  
Hermann在后面的塑料椅上坐了下来，他将拐杖靠在旁边的椅子上，伸直右腿，开始从下至上慢慢地揉捏。他看着站在蜥蜴前面Newton的笑容，心中充满暖意。他想起他们第一次见面也是在一家宠物店里，或者说是他第一次见到Newton，直到现在他也没有告诉Newton这件事，并且不确定当时对方有没有注意到他。当时也是Newton的笑容吸引了他，当然，也仅仅是让他感兴趣而已。他就这样一直看着Newton从这里转到那里，永远带着笑容，偶尔睁大眼睛看着眼前的物种。  
就这样一个多小时过去了，Newton出现在他的眼前。“该去吃饭了，你中午想吃什么？”  
“虽然我很想回家做饭但是太远了，你有什么好的建议？”  
“我们可以叫披萨！”Newton说着掏出了手机。  
Hermann将手机从他手上抢了过来，挑眉看着他。  
“好吧。”Newton叹了口气，想了一会，“附近有家寿司店，要去吗？我们中途可以出去一次，不限时长。”  
“好。”Hermann将拐杖撑在地上站了起来。Newton握住他的另一只手，一起向外走去。  
Hermann一直不太赞同Newton吃披萨，说他以前吃的披萨已经够其他人吃一生了，人生短暂怎么能只吃披萨这种把所有食材都放在一张饼上的食物，然后自己下厨。Newton对于后者非常高兴，但是至于披萨，他是绝对要捍卫的，所以他总是会说类似于“至少比英国人一辈子把土豆变着法吃好”这种话，不过收效甚微，尤其是在他高兴地吃着Hermann做出来的食物的情况下。另一方面，他在Hermann出差的时候几乎总在吃披萨，同时怀念着Hermann做的菜，他从不说出来，但Hermann知道。  
吃过饭之后，Newton继续在爬行动物区的其他地方看了一会，Hermann则继续坐在之前的椅子上，拿出随身携带的开始研究起上面未解决的问题。“Hermann。”Newton的声音和他在自己眼前晃动的手让Hermann从思考中回到了现实。“再等一分钟。”一分钟之后，“好了，怎么了？”  
“我看到那边有你的名字。”Newton露出了他那标志性的笑容。  
结果显示那是一只陆龟，赫曼陆龟。“看！Hermann的陆龟。”Newton这样开玩笑，然后独自大笑，引来Hermann的白眼和路人奇怪的眼神。他们以前没有见过这种生物，据主人所说，这种生物生活在欧洲南部，而他们对乌龟的兴趣也不大，所以这也很正常。Newton提出要养一只，当然被Hermann无情地拒绝了，“这样你好给他取名Hermann吗？不要忘了家里已经有一只叫Hermann的宠物了。”  
“家里明明有两只叫Hermann的宠物。”Newton笑着说。  
“我可不是宠物。”Hermann向前走去，“我们可以去看蛙了吧？反正你对龟也不感兴趣。”  
“养鳄鱼怎样？”  
Hermann回头眯着眼看他。  
Newton抬起双手，“我开玩笑的，我们去看蛙。”他搂住Hermann 的腰，示意可以走了。Hermann看了他一眼，但任由他搂着。过了一会儿，Newton问道，“你知道草莓箭毒蛙对后代高度的照顾吗？雌蛙会将卵产在地面上的一个小水坑里，一般是三到五个，当它们孵化成蝌蚪之后就会将蝌蚪一只只背在背上然后爬到一种生长着凤梨科植物的树上，它们中间有一个小水塘，它会将蝌蚪放在不同的小水塘里，并且定期产下未受精的卵作为食物。”  
Hermann耐心地等待Newton说完，然后转过头语气平淡地问道，“为什么你会觉得我不知道？”  
“呃，好吧，你当我没问过好了。不过你不觉得小蝌蚪趴在蛙背上很可爱吗？想象一样一只小怪兽趴在它母亲的背上，真的是超级可爱！”  
“Newton，”Hermann的声音将Newton从他的幻想中拉了回来，“你对可爱的定义真的十分的奇怪。”  
“你很可爱。”Newton突然说道。  
Hermann脸红了，他看向一边，说了句“不”。  
Newton忍不住伸手揉了揉Hermann的头发，“就算你再怎么否认这也是事实。”  
“看在上帝的份上，不要在外面揉我的头发。”  
“因为你真的是太可爱了。”  
Hermann叹了口气，抓住Newton的衣领，将他拉近在他的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，然后转身离开了。这个举动效果非常好，虽然使得Hermann自己的脸也更红了一点，但同时也使Newton闭上了嘴，并且在那里愣了半天。等到Newton来到正在看大黄蜂步行蟾蜍的Hermann身边的时候，他换回了之前的话题，“为什么你不养一只草莓箭毒蛙呢？随便什么种都好。”  
“太小了我怕你哪天一不小心没看到就中毒了。”Hermann一边看着眼前的蛙一边说道。  
“你认真的？”  
“当然。”  
“这点毒素也不会造成什么太大的伤害，再说你也太小看我了吧？我可是……”Hermann听到Newton这么认真的回答忍不住笑了起来，“你竟然骗我？”Newton伸出食指指着他。  
“是你自己没看出来还赖到我头上？——请问这个可以拿出来看一下吗？”  
“我那是信任你，信任。你就不能跟我把话说完再跟别人说话吗？”  
主人答应了，Hermann伸出手让他将蛙放在自己手上，继续看着蛙，问，“难道我们话没说完吗？”  
“当然没有说完，说真的，为什么不养？”  
Hermann考虑了一下，耸了耸肩，“没兴趣咯。”  
“那你不介意我养一只吧？”  
Hermann忽略了对方语气里略带的期待和狡黠，头也不抬地答道，“不介意。”过了几秒钟，他突然抬起头，“你绕这么大个圈子就为了让我答应你养一只？”看到Newton没有否认，他继续说道，“其实你可以一开始就这样说的，先别打扰我欣赏这个。”等到他看够了之后，他将蛙还给主人并且道谢之后，掏出手帕将手擦干净，然后拿出免洗洗手液将手洗了一遍，成功赢得Newton的白眼。  
Newton跟着Hermann一起看了很久，少见得，也安静了很久。等到他们快将这个区看完之后，Newton小心翼翼地问道，“呃，Hermann，我可以再养点蝾螈吗？”  
“你不是已经养了很多吗？”Hermann皱眉。  
“呃，事实上，它们差不多死光了。”Hermann挑眉，示意他继续说下去。“我上次出差的时候，发现只剩一只了，其他的全都不见了，大概是被它吃了。”  
“既然这样你为什么要把它们养在一起？”  
“我以为它们有了充足的食物之后就不会同类相食了！不过，呃，可能另一个原因是我估计错了食物的量，所以才说让你帮我照顾一下它们。”  
“我们已经说好了你自己养的那些我不管。”看到Newton受伤的表情Hermann的态度忍不住软了下来，“好我可以让你在公共区域在多养几只，”Newton听到这句话瞬间高兴了起来，Hermann因此感到一阵他不会说出的暖意，“但是最多只有三只，要么就一只都没有。”  
“一言为定。不过看到蝾螈不是应该像看到我一样会很高兴吗？为什么会只想养三只？”Newton看在Hermann话以出口不会再收回去的份上将心里的话也说了出来。  
“因为看到那么多就好像有许多你都在我耳边喊Hermann，Hermann，Hermann，想想就觉得烦。你想象一下许多个我在你旁边你就知道那种感觉了。”  
Newton想象了一下，然后说出了Hermann没有想到的答案，“那简直就是天堂。”

逛了一天的后果在Hermann的身上非常明显，但是他完全不后悔，不过想要休息而已。但是Newton却告诉他还没有结束，亲吻他之后将他带到了Tendo的店里，说是要给他惊喜。Hermann当然猜到了Newton所谓的惊喜是什么，但他还是装作一副很疑惑地样子，甚至向Newton提出了疑问。  
Newton让Hermann站在门口，然后走进了厨房。他出来的时候，小心翼翼地端着一个蛋糕，这跟他想的一模一样，“生日快乐！”Newton笑着说道，露出期待的表情，这点倒真让Hermann感到疑惑。  
“生日快乐！”突然所有人不知从什么地方冒了出来，齐声喊道，吓了Hermann一跳。这一点完全是Hermann意料之外的。  
“谢谢。”Hermann的语气十分真诚，这是许多年来有除Newton以外的人给他庆祝生日。  
“这蛋糕可是Newton亲自做的。”Tendo忍不住打破了那一点点煽情的气氛。  
“哦？”这一点也是他没有想到的，想想Newton的手艺，这真的很难得。  
Newton跑向柜台，从那里拿来了两根蜡烛、打火机和几个盘子，一切准备就绪之后带头唱起了生日快乐歌，并且坚持要Hermann许愿。结果Newton做出的蛋糕意外的好吃，不过由于这是他拿出手了的Hermann的生日蛋糕，这倒也在情理之中。  
洗漱完毕后Hermann终于能躺在他们床上了。  
“生日快乐。”  
“你已经说过一遍了。”  
“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
